It started with a kiss
by Nicole Black
Summary: Prequel to Black the unexpected present. We join the Marauders in their fifth year, as life starts to get interesting.
1. Introduction

(JK Rowling Own all that is Harry Potter)

The prequel to: Black the unexpected present.

Set in the Marauders era… the year 1975.

Chapter 1. **The introduction. **

The year is 1975; In the Muggle world, radio stations play the latest hits. Bye bye baby (By The Bay City Rollers) and Stand by your man (By Tammy Wynette).

Movie goers, are terrorized out of the sea by the blockbuster Jaws, and glued to their seats watching Jack Nicholson, in One Flew over the Cuckoo's nest.

Shows such as, The Sweeney, Saturday night live and Wheel of Fortune, is a regular part of a family's relaxing evening at home, in front of the television.

They mourned the loss that year, of actors such as Susan Hayward and Moe Howard (One of the three stooges), and a boy was born in May of 1975, his name, soon to be known throughout the sporting world, David Beckham.

In politics, American President Gerald Ford, brought home the young troops from a long fought out battle in Vietnam. Harold Wilson was in his second year as Prime Minister of England and a young woman by the name of Margaret Thatcher, was elected leader of the Conservative Party in England.

In the obscured wizarding world, life for most witches and wizards had taken a frightening turn for the worse, their tranquil lives, are now threatened, as a formidable wizard, once known to a few as Tom Marvolo Riddle, now brought fear and terror to the lives of everyday wizarding families. Almost unrecognizable, as the person he once was… he now goes by the name of Lord Voldemort. With his pure blood preaching's and an unadulterated hatred of anything Muggle, in the Wizarding society. He is most regrettably gathering more followers. With his loyal Death-eaters at his side, the war is underway and both Muggle and wizard alike face an unspeakable future.

Gilbert Wimple, is the current Minister for Magic, but in a few short years, he would face humiliation and demotion and be replaced by an up and coming Ministry Witch, Millicent Bagnold.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, (Order of Merlin first class and Grand Sorcerer) was about to begin his fifth year as Headmaster, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

For a group of fifth year student at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry, their lives were on an unavoidable course, which would bring new alliances, new-found challenges, changes in opinions and eventually the ultimate sacrifice in one form or another.

The four Marauders:

James Potter: also known as Potter, Prongs and Toerag. (Pureblood) Born 27th March 1960. Tall, slim build with brown un-kept hair. The Gryffindor Chaser, a brilliant student and incredibly annoying practical joker.

James is the only son, to Beth and Charles Potter. Known around Hogwarts as a wise arse, with an over confident streak and a blatant disregard for any rules. James has an on going and growing aversion to a certain gang of Slytherin's, especially one Severus Snape.

Sirius Black: also known as Padfoot. (Pureblood) Born 23rd December 1959. Tall, athletic build with black hair and hauntingly good looks. The Gryffindor Keeper, also a Brilliant student and along with James, caused havoc around Hogwarts. Sirius is the Eldest son to Medea and Orion Black, and older brother to Regulus, a fourth year student in Slytherin.

Also overly confident, Sirius is popular with most girls at school but at home it is a different story. The growing discord over Lord Voldermort and his followers is about to bring his home life crashing down around him.

Remus. J Lupin: also known as Moony (Half-blood) Born 10th March 1960. Average height and build with light sandy coloured hair. Gryffindor. A quiet and yet hard working student. Remus learnt early on in his first couple of years at Hogwarts, exactly who he could trust. James, Sirius and Peter had not only become his best friends, they along with Lily and Jess helped him through his most difficult times. As a child, his then father angered a malicious Werewolf by the name of Greyback, seeking revenge Greyback attacked the young Remus, leaving him scarred for life. His father unable to deal with his son's affliction left. Remus lives with his mother Bethany Lupin.

Peter Pettigrew: also known as Wormtail. (Half-blood) Born 15th August 1960. Short compared to the others, he has colourless hair and a mousey appearance. Gryffindor. Peter struggles to keep up with Sirius and James' brilliance, he was never quite in their league, talent wise, but with their help he managed to keep reasonable grades at school. He tends to hero-worship both Sirius and James and follows them constantly, even joining in some of there more inappropriate pranks. Peter's father died at a young age and he grew up the youngest son of Doreen Pettigrew.

################.

Lily Evans. Also known as Lil and Evans (Muggle-born), Born 30th January 1960. Of average height, slender build, with long red hair and beautiful green eyes, a very attractive girl. Gryffindor. The smartest witch of her times, Lily rarely struggled with her new found life as a Witch. Lily is the younger of two daughters born to Muggle Parents, Rose and John Evans. Lily's sister, Petunia is also a Muggle and despises Lily and her "Freaky friends" as Petunia constantly refers to them. Petunia's Jealousy towards her sister was instigated when Lily, at age eleven, received her letter to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. Both her parents were extremely proud.

Jessathena Ciappara: Also known as Jessica and Jess (Pureblood). Born 6th June 1960. Shorter than her friends, with a slender build and long dark brown hair, also a pretty girl. Ravenclaw. She has a close friendship with Lily and Remus, though unlike Lily she is only an average student. Jessica comes from a pureblood family. She is the only daughter to Guinevere Ciappara; she has an older brother Nikolas.

Jessica's real father is unknown to her. Malaki Ciappara, Guinevere's husband and father to Nikolas, has never accepted Jessica as even a step-daughter and can often be cruel towards her. Jessica is outspoken about what she believes in and often voices her opinions at inappropriate times.

Molly O'grady: Also known as Mol. (Half-blood) Born 16th February 1960. Tall and average build, with short shoulder length brown hair. Gryffindor. Molly has a close friendship with both Lily and Jessica. An average student Molly spends most of her time daydreaming. She likes the attention from the Hogwarts boys and is often a flirt. Molly is the youngest daughter to Gilford O'grady (A talented wizard in his day) and Kathy O'grady (A Muggle). Molly has eight older brothers.

Like Jessica, Molly can be very outspoken.

Pippa Harris: Also known as Pip. (Muggle-born) Born 16th August 1960. A petite girl with short reddish brown hair. Hufflepuff. Pippa is a quiet reserved girl, who Lily took under her wing in their third year, when Pippa was being bullied and harassed by a gang of Slytherin student. Pippa is a clever and talented witch that keeps mostly to herself. She is the only daughter of Muggle parents David and Thelma Harris. Her shy, quiet nature tends to be a focus for bullies.

Severus Snape: Also Known as Sev, Greasy haired git and Snivellus. (Half-blood) Born 9th January. Tall and lanky, with greasy long-ish black hair and a large hook nose. Slytherin. Severus is a clever wizard, using his skills to excel in both Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. He has a very close bond with Lily Evans, his underlying love for her sometimes bordering on obsessive-ness as he can not tolerate anyone one else being friendly to her. He also has a growing hatred for James Potter and Sirius Black.

Severus is the only son to Tobias Snape (A Muggle) and Eileen Prince (A witch). He has a loving relationship with his mother; his relationship with his father is one of abuse. Severus tends to stay hidden when his father has been drinking.

Regulus Black: also known as Reg (Pureblood) Born 11th November 1960. Tall and handsome like his brother. The Slytherin seeker, Regulus is in his fourth year at Hogwarts, but is known to hang around an unsavory gang of Slytherin students in their fifth, which included Snape, Crouch, Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Mulciber, Rosier and Wilkes.

Regulus is the younger son of Medea and Orion Black and brother to Sirius Black. Gifted like his brother, Regulus finds he has a natural talent for magic, and masters both Potions and the Dark arts.

Bartemius Crouch Jr: Also known as Barty. (Pureblood) Born 8th December 1959. An arrogant air about his looks, of average height and build. Slytherin. Barty is in his fifth year at Hogwarts but can mix it with the best seventh year students, he is a brilliant student excelling in all his subjects. He is the only son to, Ministry wizard, Bartemius Crouch Snr and Evelyn Crouch.

Rabastan Lestrange: Also known as Rab. (Pureblood) Born 25th March 1960. Tall and rather plain looking . Slytherin. Rabastan is in his fifth year and a friend to, Barty Crouch Jr, Severus Snape and two other fifth year Slytherin's, Marcus Mulciber and Edgar Avery. A student of average standing, he preferred to squander his time cursing unsuspecting victims. Rabastan is the youngest son of Artemius and Fifi Lestrange. His older brother Rodolphus has recently became engaged to Bellatrix Black, a cousin of Sirius Black.

* * *

In times of war very few are granted the time to be just teenagers. New relationships will be formed, and once trusted friendships put to the ultimate test. Their lives are rapidly changing, and with a little encouragement in the right direction, new friendships and love will flourish.

R&R

XX


	2. Detention

(Disclaimer; JK Rowling own some of these characters)

Chapter Two: Detention.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts once again filled with the hustle and bustle of energetic students, after its long summer in silence. Hundreds of Candles floated effortless amongst the clouds on enchanted ceiling. The professor's well rested, sat deep conversation along the teachers table.

Argus Filch the schools caretaker stood at the two large entrance doors, with his newly acquired kitten, Mrs Norris, firmly tucked up in his arms.

Professor Dumbledore raised his hands silencing the noisy chatter; Filch opened the grand doors, letting in a relatively small trickle of excited and anxious first year students.

Since a minor attack, by a handful of Death-eaters, in the grounds of the school late last term, the number of Muggle-born students and new enrolments had dropped. Muggle parents needed to know their child would be safe, but for some the risk was becoming too great as the Death-eaters targeted 'mudbloods' as they branded the witches and wizards born to Muggle families.

Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses at the apprehensive group of first year students, as they stood collectively before the sorting hat.

His disappointment was clearly evident as he lifted his head to look around the Great Hall at some of the empty spaces. Not even the sorting hat had a song in his heart as he went directly into the task sorting the youngsters.

With everyone seated Professor Dumbledore stood yet again, "I warmly welcome you all and sundry to another important and I may say a very safe year at Hogwarts". He paused for a second time, letting his gaze look over the Great Hall and the sea of faces looking up towards him.

"Now more than ever it is imperative, that we put aside any and all petty bickering or long held grudges, new bonds of friendship need to be forged if we are endure and rise above the growing uncertainty that surrounds us all," he said, choosing his words carefully, so as not to alarm the younger students.

Clearing his throat he continued "That is why this year we will be holding a Yule ball for all students".

Loud and eager conversations quickly broke out across the Great Hall as enthusiastic students discussed and contemplated the unexpected coming event, but Professor Dumbledore was far from finished informing them about the ball, a hitch lay ahead, that some students wouldn't be happy about, especially the close-knit Slytherin house.

Raising his hands, the Hall again fell silent. "The point of this Yule ball is to bring unity and understanding amongst all students, which is why I have decided that you will only be permitted to attend the ball if you are accompanied by a student from a house other than your own".

"Oh What!" James Potter protested loudly, as he quickly glanced across the table to Lily Evans and then back up to Professor Dumbledore. His intention immediately, on hearing about the ball, had been to ask Lily, but Dumbledore's final words had put an abrupt end to that idea.

His gaze quickly turned to the Ravenclaw table as Jessica giggled loudly at his reaction.

"Shut up Ciappara" he snapped.

"As if Lily would ever go with you" she taunted back to him.

It was well known James had a crush on Lily, ever since late last year, he had gone out of his way to show off in front of her, not realising or bothering to understand, that his annoying behaviour was only serving to distance himself more from her.

Molly O'grady leaned back towards the Ravenclaw table, "So who are you thinking of going with Jess?" She asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, what do you think Lil?" Jessica asked.

"How about, Nigel Aubrey?" Lily teased.

Jessica pick up a bread roll throwing at lily, "No way, he picks his nose in potions" she said glancing over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Who are you going to ask?" Jessica leaned back questioning Remus as he sat next to Lily, listening in on their conversation.

"I'll probably give it a miss" he said quietly, but not quiet enough that James didn't hear.

"No way Moony, you're going, even if Padfoot and I have to find you someone to take" James informed him.

"Merlin help you, Remus, if they pick out someone for you" Jessica said with a laugh, bringing a smile to Remus' lips, but not to James or Sirius, her taunts irritating them further, especially James.

Come the end of dinner, the Great hall was now virtually empty, as the first years, escorted by the Prefects were taken to their respective common rooms.

Jessica sat over on the Gryffindor table with Lily and Molly, her two closest friends, a slight distance along the table sat, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, deep in whispered conversation over a book they were all pouring-over.

As Dumbledore approached them, he paused, looking intently at the two groups, each deep in their own important conversations.

"Jessica Ciappara, I'd like to see you in my office".

"Yes Professor" Jessica politely answered, as she raised an uncertain eyebrow to Lily and Molly, "Maybe he missed me" she joked as she stood up to follow him.

"Sirius Black, my office" Dumbledore ordered.

"Professor?" Sirius questioned, just as bewildered as to why Professor Dumbledore required his presence.

"My office, now" Dumbledore repeated before leaving the Hall.

Following his orders, Jessica and Sirius made their way down the corridor to Dumbledore's office, closely tagging along behind was James and Peter.

Professor Dumbledore straightened his robe as he settled himself into his chair, before looking over his half moon glasses, at the two fifth year students standing before him, stoking his hand down over his lengthy white beard, he surveyed them for the longest time.

Jessica looked across to Sirius; both bemused as Dumbledore seem to deliberate over what he was going to say.

"If this is about me hexing Wilkes on the train then-:"

Dumbledore raised his hand silencing Sirius as he broke the growing silence with an unprompted confession, "We shall get to that Sirius" he said glancing only briefly at Sirius before returning his gaze to Jessica.

"How was your holidays?" he calmly asked her.

"It……. It was all right, sir" she hesitantly answered, as she considered where this conversation was going, hopefully not in the direction it usually took.

"Nothing to report?"

"Report?" Jessica questioned nervously, her cheeks flushing with colour as she glanced at an intrigued looking Sirius. Not that she was unaware of what Dumbledore was referring to, it was just a conversation she would rather not have in front of Sirius Black.

"Malaki?; Jessica" he reminded her, "No, 'accidents' or injuries this time".

Jessica closed her eyes momentarily as she swallowed hard, she was accustomed to Professor Dumbledore checking on her welfare, but this was not the time or place, she wished to discuss her violent stepfather.

"No there's no problem" her voice barely audible.

Looking over his glasses, that were perched on the end of his nose, he scrutinized Jessica's reluctant body language, as she stood silently with her head lowered, her clear message, that she didn't want to discuss the subject.

Turning his attention to Sirius, Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I am certain you were going to explain to me, why you used a Furnunculus curse on our mister Wilkes, but what ever the reason, you know the rules on using such a curse on any student" he said looking sternly over at Sirius.

Jessica couldn't suppress her giggle, at the thought of arrogant Slytherin, Adrian Wilkes covered in painful boils, over the years she had many unpleasant run-ins with Wilkes and his menacing gang of Slytherin's.

"Do you find this amusing?"

"Ahem… no Professor" Jessica quietly answered, clearing her throat as she tired unsuccessfully to hide her smirk.

"I believe the trophy room could do with a bit of a polish up".

Sirius groaned but accepted his punishment, "Yes Professor".

"That is for you both" Dumbledore order looking at Jessica.

"But… But I didn't do anything" she gasped disbelievingly.

"Well then, I suggest you don't look at it as a punishment, look at it rather as one of life's lessons" Dumbledore explain to a more than disgruntled Jessica.

Jessica stormed from Dumbledore's office to find Lily and Molly waiting at the bottom of the spiral stairs, a comfortable distance away from James and Peter, for Lily.

"What happened?" Lily questioned, seeing the none too happy look on her friends face.

"I have detention" Jessica snapped, before turning her attention to Sirius as he came down the stairs behind her, "This is your fault".

"Me?" He question, "What did I do?".

"You just had to curse Wilkes with boils, didn't you" Jessica stated, her efforts to express her anger, failed as she smiled again at the thought of Wilkes.

Mystified, Lily looked back at Jessica, as Sirius, James and Peter, in their own odd sense of humour, celebrated Sirius's detention, "What does that have to do with you?"

"Search me" Jessica muttered, shaking her head as they moved off towards the Trophy room, "Perhaps Dumbledore didn't see the humour of the situation".

"Well that's understandable, no one should be cursed with boils" Lily answered as she looked over at Sirius.

"It was Wilkes" Jessica said, excusing Sirius's actions.

At the grand staircase, Jessica and Sirius headed up to the third floor trophy room as the others made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

The large wrought Iron gates opened as the descended several small steps into the vast room. Sirius sat himself down on a chair, content to sit back and watch as Jessica flicked the end of her wand producing a large purple feather duster on its tip.

"This is your detention too" Jessica snapped looking over her shoulder at Sirius as he continued lounging back on the chair, fiddling with a mirror.

"Alright, don't go getting your knickers in a twist" he said smirking at her, before slipping the mirror into his pocket. Sirius wasn't accustomed to sharing his detention with a girl, normally it was both he and James, or him simply on his own, not that he minded or wasn't comfortable with a girl, he had spent time with several at school, just not on detention and not her.

"I don't get my knickers in a twist" Jessica retorted as she moved from one cabinet to the next one.

"What was Professor Dumbledore asking you about Malaki for?" Sirius questioned as he moved over near her, his gaze taking in the sight of her out-stretched body as she reached for the upper most shelf.

"It was nothing!" Jessica said rather defensively, noting his reaction she softened her tone, "I think professor Dumbledore is going a bit barmy"

Sirius wasn't buying her excuse, raising his eyebrow as he looked over at her, but deciding to leave it for the moment. "Here let me get that" he offered as she struggled replacing the hefty house cup back on its lofty ledge.

His offer surprised her; he always seemed like such an arrogant Pratt, especially when he was with James, but now seeing him alone he seemed somewhat different.

"Are you going to Bellatrix's wedding at Christmas?" she tentatively asked as he stood so near to her.

"Not if I have any say in it".

"Lucky you, I don't get a say at all, to my mother it's a social highlight, all the pureblood families together, what an occasion" Jessica sarcastically responded.

Sirius gave an annoyed groan; his family and all their tosh was something he'd rather not discuss with anybody.

But his reaction didn't go a miss with Jessica, both were yet to understand that they knew each other better than they realised.

Not wanting to touch on any prickly subjects just yet, Jessica prattled on about anything that popped into her mind, Sirius didn't seem to mind as he listened and added his own small talk.

Filch came down to the Trophy room an hour later relieving them of their cleaning duties.

Both headed off in different directions, to their respective common rooms, both of them had learnt just a little more about each other.

Thanks.

Nik.

R & R


	3. Hogsmeade

(Disclaimer JK Rowling owns all HP)

Thanks Gaia v, I'll try and update ASAP!

**Chapter 3** : **~ Hogsmeade ~**

Monday Morning.

Adrian Wilkes sat down next to Severus Snape at the Slytherin table, his gaze lazily drifting around the sun drenched Great hall, which was filling up quickly, with a mixture of excited, nervous and the weary students ready or not so ready for their first day of lessons.

"Thought about who you are going to ask to this stupid ball? You want to ask someone that's going to be easy" he questioned, adding his own suggestion.

Snape frowned at Wilkes term.

"You know, a girl that's going to put out for you…. Someone like Ciappara there, now if she's anything like her mother, she will be an easy mark" Wilkes sneered as he glanced over to the Gryffindor table where Jessica was sitting with Lily and Molly.

"How would you know what her mothers like?" Snape questioned, already tired of the conversation.

"You hear things around the place; I've heard she will get it on with nearly any wizard" he sneered.

"You don't know that Ciappara is anything like her mother, and anyway Evans is not that kind of girl" as soon as the words slipped from Snape mouth he wished he had of said nothing.

"You can't be thinking of asking that Mudblood!" a look of sheer loathing filled Wilkes face.

"She's not like the other ….. Mudbloods" Snape answered somewhat quietly as he glanced over to Lily.

* * *

Lily yawned tiredly as she looked down at her sunny scrambled eggs. Jessica ambled into the great hall, grabbing her toast and pumpkin juice; she sat down next to Lily and Molly at the long Gryffindor table.

"How was your detention?" lily cheerfully asked.

Jessica glanced down the table at Sirius before looking back at Lily, "It was alright, I guess" she uttered as she took a sip from her goblet, her gaze catching sight of Wilkes as he leered at her.

"What's that toad looking over here for?".

"Who?" Lily questioned as she followed Jessica gaze, "Uh him, he creeps me out".

"You're not the only one" Jessica uttered, a cold shiver running down her back as she watch him.

Reaching into her bag Lily pulled out her timetable for the long year ahead, "We have double potions, first up this morning" she brightly informed Jessica.

"Uhh!" Molly groaned as she pushed unfinished breakfast away "That just turned me off my food".

"Great, Slughorn, that should make you happy" Jessica said rather unimpressed.

"He likes you too" Lily said, smirking at Jessica's indifference.

"He like who my family is, not necessarily me" she firmly stated, "Let's face it I'm not the best at potions"

"At exploding potions, you excel" Lily laughed.

Jessica couldn't help but laugh along with her friends, potions wasn't one of her more favourable experiences, more often than not, her work bench ended up a disaster zone. Glancing along the Gryffindor table her gaze found its way once again to Sirius.

"Interested are you?" Remus teasingly questioned as he sidled up next to her, drawing her out of her Sirius induced trance.

"No! As if, he's not my type anyway" she retorted defensively.

"And what exactly is your type?" Asked Remus as the bell rang out for the end of breakfast and the beginning of a long day.

"Not a pure blood" she quickly replied as she gathered her books and bag and headed quickly for the door with Lily and Molly.

* * *

Each class that day, and for several days to come, started with the same long boring half-hour lecture, on the absolute importance, of passing their OWLs this year, to bring home that importance each professor loaded them up with a ton extra homework. School bags and some student's patience disintegrated under the weight.

With all the additional work load, there was little time for idle gossip or socializing, the days slipped into weeks and the weeks into months of monotonous learning and re-learning, the one reprieve was looking forward to the Hogsmeade weekend.

Late October.

Friday afternoon, the girls sat in the over crowded study hall, Lily finishing off her Ancient Runes home work. Jessica rolled up her parchment for Defence against the Dark Arts homework and was pulling out her Unfogging the Future book, when Molly leaned over showing her the latest Witch Weekly magazine.

"Look, Gladrages Wizardwear is having a sale" Molly pointed out an advertisement in the 'What Witch Wears' section.

"That's great". Jessica said sharply nudging Lily next to her "We can go down to Hogsmeade tomorrow and get our dresses for the ball"

"Shouldn't we have someone to go with first?" Lily teasingly question, not lifting her gaze from her important essay.

"Oh, that's just a small complication" Jessica casually reassured her.

"What?. Don't tell me you two don't have dates yet?" Molly asked somewhat astounded.

"And you do?" Jessica asked raising her brow.

"Yes of course, I'm going with Oliver McKenzie" Molly said glancing over her shoulder to the Hufflepuff student.

Jessica and Lily both looked over at the shy young fourth year student, his face flushing red as he realised they were all looking at him.

"Who asked who?" Lily questioned.

"I asked him" Molly announced proudly "He was way too shy to ask me"

Jessica smirked at Lily shaking her head; Molly was never one to wait for what she wanted.

"So who do you want to take you?" Molly questioned both of them.

Lily had already had several wizards ask her, but she politely declined their offer. Jessica too couldn't seem to find just the right offer.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders as she glanced around the study hall, no one really taking her fancy, till she spotted Sirius, a few seats down from them.

"I don't know" Jessica said glancing at Lily, "I thought you'd want to go with Severus?"

"No I don't think so" Lily quickly dismissed the question, as she looked over at him; his head buried in this homework, Severus hadn't even approached her on the subject of the ball. He had changed from the Severus she once knew. His friendship with her becoming more and more strained as he associated himself further with the gang of unsavoury Slytherin's, some of which were rumoured to be linked to Lord Voldemort.

"Why not?" Molly pushed.

"He's just a friend, that's all" she said somewhat defensively.

Leaving the touchy subject of boys for the moment, Jessica, Lily and Molly finished off their homework, packed up their books and headed out of the hall; they were soon joined by Remus.

"Jess, wait up" .

Remus caught his breath as the girls waited at the grand staircase for him, ready to go there separate way back to their dorms.

"Can I borrow your Flesh-eating trees of the world book?"

"Yeh sure, it's not like I use it" joked Jessica as she headed up the stairs to the Ravenclaw dorm, after saying her good-byes to Lily and Molly.

Remus followed her passed the statue that guarded the Ravenclaw dorm and into the common room, his gaze drifting around the larger common area, the walls covered in bookshelves, with very little room for anything else, over at a corner table sat several seventh year students, his arrival in their common room only distracting them momentarily. As Remus stood near the generous sandstone fireplace warming himself, he wondered if Jessica had ever read any of these books.

"What are you smirking at?" Jessica questioned as she came back up the small flight of stair from the girls dorm, interrupting his amusing thoughts.

"Nothing" Remus innocently answered.

Handing him the book, Jessica fidgeted somewhat nervously as she looked at her friend, "Is there something you want to ask?" Remus inquisitively questioned at her odd behaviour.

"No. No. It's nothing" she half brushed off his question, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. "I was just wondering, who umm…. Who is James, taking to the ball?"

"James?" Remus questioned raising this brow momentarily, "I'm not sure, but I could find out if you'd like"

"No! … No. that won't be necessary" she hastily informed him as she glanced quickly over her shoulder to the other students in the room, before asking her next question slightly more timidly. "Who… who then is err Sirius taking?".

Remus lowered his head smirking to himself, he knew Jess had no interest in who James took to the ball, "Well you know Sirius", He teased "He could have any number of girls, lined up to take, do you want me to ask for you?"

"No!" Jessica suddenly snapped, "I don't care who he is taking".

Remus once again smirked to himself, Jessica was never very good at hiding the truth from the perceptive werewolf and her cheeks flushing red was usually a sure give away that she had been caught out.

Saturday Morning, everyone was up and dressed early for their trip to Hogsmeade, their first break away from the school.

Up in the boy's dorm Remus pulled on his warm robe and scarf to ward off the cold sleety rain falling outside.

James rummaged through his trunk looking for an itching potion to slip into a few unsuspecting drinks at the three broomsticks.

Peter stood in front of the mirror trying to get his hair just right, with little success.

Sirius who was ready to go, casually lounged back on his bed studying their recently finished Marauders map, the map showed where everyone was in the Castle and surrounding grounds.

Down in the Gryffindor common room, Pip and Jessica patiently waited for Lily and Molly, both girls flicking through the magazines left on the coffee table, Jessica anxious to buy a new dress.

The bell loudly rang throughout the castle, for everyone to assemble in the court yard to get their names marked by Professor McGonagall.

"Finally" Jessica said tossing the magazine back on the table as Molly and Lily came down the stairs, "We'll be last in line".

"Keep your hat on Jess, there's no hurry" Lily calmly informed her.

The four girls made their way down the grand stairs and out the doors to the courtyard, they weren't the last to arrive as Remus, Sirius, James and Peter lined up behind them.

"Hurry up Ciappara!" James grumbled as Professor McGonagall had a hard time finding her name on the list. Her earlier detentions nearly making her miss out on the trip to Hogsmeade.

"You know" Remus whispered to James, "If you are seen to be nice to Jess, you may just get in the good books with Lily".

James smiled shrewdly at Remus before patting him on the back, "I'll take your suggestion under consideration" .

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin, you are right to go" McGonagall said ushering the boys passed her as she folded her parchment and followed some distance behind the mass of students.

The rain had slightly eased as the girls trudged into the High street of Hogsmeade; their first stop was the busy fashion shop, Gladrages Wizardwear. The small shop was brimming with students as girl bustled to get that just right dress, while the guys sort out the finest dress-robes to escort there partners in.

Pushing her way over to the racks with Lily hand clutched in hers, Jessica grabbed onto a lovely emerald gown, pulling it from the rack she held up the gown to show her friends.

"Nice one Jess" Molly commented.

"Hmm not really my colour" Lily said as she glanced over at a beautiful deep blue dress.

After several hours of shopping and all delighted with their selections, the girls headed up to the Three Broomsticks. Grabbing a booth, Lily, Jess and Pip ordered their Butter-beers as Molly went over flirting with her new fling, Oliver McKenzie.

Jessica sat back relaxing, her gaze drifting carelessly around the room as Lily and Pip prattled on about Ancient Runes and Arithmancy two subjects that bored Jessica. Her gaze caught sight of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Chaser, Steven McCormack.

"Come here" He whispered over to her.

Sliding out of her seat, she weaved her way around several tables over to the seventh year student.

"Hey Jess, I want to ask Lily to the ball" he promptly informed her.

"You don't have to ask my permission" Jessica said crouching down next to his chair.

"I wasn't asking your permission" he told her, "I want you and Pippa to make yourselves scarce when I come over to your table".

"What?" Jessica indignantly questioned, "And what if we don't want to?".

"Come on Jess, please" Steven pleaded.

"Oh, alright" she said smiling cheekily at him.

"Don't go saying anything to her, or I'll have to take you for a fly" he warned.

"You wouldn't dare ?" Jessica said , the smile quickly disappearing from her lips.

"Wouldn't I" Steven said, raising his brow to assure her he wasn't joking.

Jessica made her way back over to the booth, as a ruckus broke out on the other side of the pub, several Slytherin students, including Severus Snape, seem to have broken out in a purple itching rash, something James, Sirius and Peter found highly amusing until Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn approached them.

Distracted, Jessica watched the boys leave, before turning back to her friends. "Where did you disappear to ?" Lily questioned.

Before Jessica could even contemplate an answer, Steven McCormack approached their booth.

"Lily, may I have a word with you ?" his asked, quickly glancing down at Jessica.

"Gee, look at the time" Jessica muttered, as she grabbed Pippa's arm, "We had better head back".

Making a hasty exit, Jessica dragged a slightly shocked Pip out the door of the Three Broomsticks, leaving a bewildered Lily to her unexpected, possible future date.

"What just happened ?" Pip asked as Jessica slowed her pace and released her grip on Pips arm.

"He wanted to ask Lily to the ball" Jessica explained, "He didn't want to do it with us there".

"Oh! , and what are we to do now?".

"Head back up to the school, I guess" Jessica said, wrapping her scarf around her neck as a gusty wind howled up the main street.

After making their timely exit from the commotion at the pub, the boys headed into Zonkos.

In a quiet corner, Remus noticed Sirius alone as he looked at exploding ink-wells as James was over near the counter checking out the different bogus snitches.

"Padfoot, who you taking to the ball?" Remus quietly asked, not wanting the others to hear.

"Not sure yet… probably Pixie. Why?" Sirius questioned, not taking his gaze from the ink-wells.

"What about Jess?".

"Jess ?" Sirius glanced over at his friend.

"Yeh, you know Jess Ciappara".

"Yes, I know who you meant, but why are you asking ?".

"I was just curious, as to what…… what you thought about her?" Remus somewhat nervously questioned, he wasn't accustomed to talking about girl to Sirius, he usually just listened to the goings on in his friend's life, but now he found himself attempting to be the match maker.

"I haven't given it much thought, but wouldn't my dear mother love that, me with an heir and pure blood" he sarcastically laughed to himself. "No, I don't think so, she's too snobby for my liking".

Groaning, annoyed by both of them, Remus left the discussion at that, as they left the shop.

Following the gravel path back up to the school, Jessica sighed out of frustration as Adrian Wilkes, Barty Crouch and Kevin Nott, stood a short distance away, blocking the path.

"Can you move, please" Jessica asked as she approached them, Pip stepping behind her, Wilkes was one of the worst Slytherin's that used to constantly bully her.

"What's your hurry Ciappara ?" he snidely asked.

"Just move so we can get back up to the school!" she snapped, losing what little patience she had with him.

"Don't be like that Jess" Nott's said as he came over to her, Jessica stood her ground as Nott's tried to intimidate her as he towered over her, his hand coming up brushing her hair back from her face.

"Just leave us alone!" Jessica warned them, passing her parcels back to Pippa.

Crouch laughed as they neared her, "We don't care about Pip, it's you, Wilkes here is interested in".

Jessica felt Pip grab onto her robe as Jess slipped her had into her pocket grabbing hold of her wand.

"How about coming to the ball with me".

Jessica felt uneasy as the three of them practically surrounded them.

"What do you say?" Wilkes closed in on her, "You and I can get it on afterwards, you'd be right into that, wouldn't you?".

"I wouldn't go anywhere with you" Jessica spat as she stepped back from him.

"Don't be like that" Wilkes sneered at her as he grabbed hold of himself, "Come on Jess, you know you want it, just like your mother".

On the verge of tears at the disgusting display before, as Wilkes continued to grope himself in front of her, a voice from behind startled all of them.

"Leave her alone, Wilkes" Remus yelled walking over to her side.

Jessica looked around as James, Peter and Sirius stood near Pip, Sirius had his wand carelessly twirling through his long fingers his gaze firmly set on Adrian Wilkes.

"I'm amazed you even found it, let alone know what to do with it" Sirius sarcastically commented as he glanced down at Wilkes hand. Wilkes quickly removed his hand as Peter and James burst into laughter, ignoring Sirius' remark he turned his attention back to Remus, for the time being.

"This is none of your business, Lupin" Crouch snarled as he had his wand at the ready.

"That's where you're wrong, it is my business" Remus snapped back.

"You can't tell me who I can ask to the ball" Wilkes cynically told them.

"No that's right , you can ask anyone, except for Jess" Remus pushed his point home as he shoved Wilkes away from them, "She already has a date for the ball".

Jessica's head pivoted to look at Remus. "She is going with me" he informed Wilkes, placing his arm protectively around her trembling shoulder.

"You'd go with that filthy half-blood?" Wilkes nastily retorted.

In one swift movement, Jessica snapped her wand at Wilkes, sending him flying backwards his body crashing hard to the ground, reeling in pain as he held his broken wrist.

Behind her, Jessica heard the roar of laughter coming from James as Sirius rushed over crouching next to Wilkes, his wand pushed menacingly under his chin. "Don't ever threaten my friends, you hear me!!" Sirius bellowed at him.

"Black! Put your wand away" McGonagall ordered as Professors Flitwick and Slughorn raced over to the injured Wilkes.

"What happened here, my boy ?" Slughorn questioned the pathetic looking Wilkes.

"They attacked us, for no reason" Crouch lied.

Jessica looked around at McGonagall as she was drawn into the lie, Sirius and Jessica were the only two with their wands out.

"Right, you two, Professor Dumbledore's office, now!" She yelled at them.

"But professor" Remus and James both tried to have their say.

"I don't want to hear it!" she snapped at them, "This is unacceptable behaviour".

Following Professor McGonagall, Sirius and Jessica climbed the familiar stair into the Headmasters office.

McGonagall explained what little she had seen of the incident to Dumbledore. "Thank you Minerva, I shall take it from here".

Looking over his half-moon glasses he showed his disappointment in them both,

"This wasn't our fault" Jessica spluttered out, no longer able to hold her tongue at the injustice.

"Let me see" Dumbledore muttered as he stroked his hand down over his long white beard, "You two are here and both seem fine, and Adrian Wilkes is in the hospital ward with, I believe, a broken wrist" he surmised raising his eyebrow at Jessica.

"He was being disgusting" Jessica half explained.

"And that warrants both of you attacking him ?"

"Yes" Sirius and Jessica both snapped back.

Professor Dumbledore sat back in his chair, shaking his head disheartened at the pair of them, "I am disappointed in you both, but especially you Jessica, of all people you should know that violence solves nothing".

She lowered her head but said nothing.

"Detention for you both, in the library, that should curb your need to use such measures".

"But it's a full moon tonight" Sirius argued.

"What the moon is or is not doing is no concern of yours tonight, now-".

"Wait Professor" Jessica interrupted, "It was my fault, Sirius had nothing to do with what happened, I was the only person that attacked Wilkes"

Jessica's unexpected confession not only surprised Dumbledore but flabbergasted Sirius as he looked more than puzzled at her.

"If that is the case" Dumbledore paused for a moment, a slight twinkle in his eyes "If that is the case then it will be only you, Jessica, serving detention" his gaze fixed on a bewildered Sirius.

As they left Dumbledore's office and climbed back down the stairs, Sirius grabbed hold of her arm, "Why did you do that?" he questioned.

"I know how much it means to Remus to have you with him tonight" Jessica explained.

"You know?" he said even more shocked.

"Yes, I've known for a long time, I think it's great that you all help him" she uttered as Lily and James came up the corridor.

"Thank you for doing that" said Sirius.

"I didn't do it for you" she informed him before walking away with her friend.

Nik!

R&R.


	4. Yule Ball

(Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns all that is HP )

Thanks for reviewing: Gaia v ~

**Chapter 4: ~ The Yule Ball~**

Snow patted heavily against the second floor bathroom as the strong winter winds blew a blizzard outside.

The four friends sat on the cold tiled floor, near the very rarely used sinks, an occasional occupant of the bathroom, kept most students away, but not Lily, Jessica, Pip and Molly. Their usual meeting place was on the small rise overlooking the Black lake, but the weather being so bitterly cold and inhospitable, they opted for the bathroom, occasionally occupied by Moaning Myrtle, a harmless but sometimes annoying ghost.

With the Ball only a matter of hours away, the girls sat discussing the rapidly approaching event. Molly passed a cigarette to Lily who declined the smelly offer with a wave of her hand; Jessica reached over taking the smoke from Molly, as Pip once again voiced her concerns at attending the Ball with Norman Spencer, a nice, quiet and polite Gryffindor student who Lily had encouraged to ask their shy and extremely cautious friend to.

"Stop worrying Pip, you'll be fine" Jessica reassured her, as she puffed on her smoke, "Besides, you'll be sitting with, Lil and us".

"Jess is right Pip, you'll be with us." Lily said waving the lingering smoke away from her face.

"Speaking of which we should head up to the tower and start getting ready" Molly said as she stood up, discarding of the spent cigarette butt down the sink.

"I'll go and have a shower and meet you outside the common room in half an hour" Jessica reminded the Gryffindor girls as she headed off along the third floor corridor to the west wing and the Ravenclaw common-room.

Molly, Lily and Pip, trudged their way up to the seventh floor and along the blustery corridor.

"Password?" The fat lady demanded.

"Flustery Clusters" Lily quickly informed her, as she tucked her freezing hands under her jumper.

"You may enter".

Lily ushered Pip into the warmth of the Gryffindor common room. Normally Pip would have gone down to her own Hufflepuff common room, but neither Lily nor Jessica trusted the reclusive Pip, not giving her the slightest chance to back out of going to the ball.

Not given a chance to even warm herself in front of the roaring fire in the common room, both Molly and Lily hurried the petite young witch up and into the girls dorm, where everything from her clothes to her shoes were laid out on Lily's bed.

Down in the Ravenclaw bathrooms, Jessica hastily undressed and darted under the hot shower. Thankfully the bathroom that normally would have been a hive of activity was quiet, with Jessica its only occupant, as the other Ravenclaw girls organised themselves earlier, not leaving their preparations till the last minute.

As the water cascaded down over her long hair, Jessica found herself nervously excited about the looming ball. Her mind, as it had been for the last couple of months, lingered on one person, Sirius Black, not that she could even understand why.

He was still the same arrogant pure blood he was last year, he still thought that the rules applied to others and not James or himself, so why couldn't she get him out of her thoughts, even at night her dreams betrayed her, her face flushed red, not from the hot water of the welcoming shower but from the kiss she had experienced more than once in her dream.

"You are being ridiculous" she muttered to herself as she wrapped the towel around her wet hair, "He is going with Pixie, and he probably won't even know I'm there".

"Wait!, what am I talking about ?" she continued to grumble to herself as she dried off and wrapped the other towel around herself, "Do I even care if he notices me?" she questioned her reflection, her eyes reflecting the answer that filled her rapidly beating heart.

"This is crazy" she angrily mumbled to herself, it seemed the more time she spent with the Gryffindor keeper the more he got under her skin, whether he knew it or not was another matter.

Jessica rushed back to her dorm and threw on her dressing robe, gathered up her clothes and hurried back up the small staircase.

"Jess, you better get a move on" Martha, the Ravenclaw house captain, warned her as others in the common room just shook their heads at her tardiness.

Jessica bolted up the grand stair-case, other students laughing at her, dressed only in a dressing gown and her cold bare feet, her clothes and shoes closely clutched to her heaving chest as she ran down along the seventh floor corridor.

"Jess, what's taken you so long?" Lily questioned as she held the portrait opened for her.

"Don't ask" Jessica muttered as she pulled the damp towel from her head and walked into the Gryffindor common room, her progress coming to a abrupt halt as Remus and James both looked over at her.

Feeling suddenly under-dressed, Jessica pulled her robe tighter around her.

"I'll just wait here, then" Remus said as he tried to unsuccessfully hide his smirk from her as she nodded and quickly dashed up the stairs.

The girl's dorm became a flurry of activity, as Jessica hastily disrobed and threw on her dress. Pip sat quietly on Lily's bed as Molly touched up her make up, lily busied herself doing Jessica's hair up into a French twist with a flick of her wand and a few bobby pins, leaving a few long loose strands.

Remus stood by the fireplace as James left to pick up his last minute date for the evening, Stacy McKenzie, a Hufflepuff student.

A flood of noise preceded the girls as they made there way down to the common room.

Remus stood up straightening the dress robe he had borrowed from James; he glanced up towards the stair as the four young ladies entered the common room.

The girls looked striking and Remus' expression showed it, "My lady" he teased putting his arm out to Jessica. Slipping her arm through his he ushered the ladies out into the corridor.

Oliver McKenzie and Norman Spencer were both there waiting, both seemed delighted with their dates.

Molly wore a cream coloured gown with puffy sleeves and a dark green sash around her waist, Molly slipped under his arm and headed off down the corridor.

Pip fiddled with her dress as the cold breeze lifted the scalloped layers of her long flowing skirt, "You…. You look very nice tonight Pip" Norman hesitantly whispered to her.

Pip couldn't hide the flush of colour to her cheek. Nervously Norman took hold of Pips hand and they tentatively, headed off down the corridor.

"You two go, I'll wait here for Steven" Lily said as she glanced nervously at her watch.

"No, we're not leaving you here" Jessica told her, before reaching into her little purse pulling out her wand and flicking it producing a cigarette, much to Remus' disgust.

"Can I have a… a smoke" Lily asked her as her nerves were getting the better of her.

Jessica smiled amused at Lily suddenly wanting to have her smoke, something she normally detested.

At the sound of footsteps in the distance Jessica quickly discarded the cigarette not wanting to get another detention.

"Sorry I'm late Lily" Steven said breathlessly, "I forgot this", he handed her a beautiful corsage of two blue orchards.

"Right then, we ready?" Remus asked as he put his arm around Jessica, warding off the cool breeze in the corridor.

The Great hall looked splendid as they made their way in for the Yule ball; large round tables filled the room all decorated in a silver glow, glittery snow fell from the ceiling, tiny elves rode reindeers around the room sprinkling star dust over everyone.

Making their way over to their table, Jessica heard Lily's annoyed groan at James Potter sitting at the same table. As the others sat down Remus pulled out the chair for Jessica, but she hesitated glancing around the room, before fiddling nervously with her dress and hair.

"Do you think he'll notice me?" She quietly asked Remus.

A smug grin lit up his face as he looked her over, in her deep emerald gown, its tight bodice in velvet, and a long soft flowing skirt. "If he doesn't then he's as blind as a bat", Remus smugly said raising his eyebrows.

As they sat down Sirius walked in with Pixie Sinclair, her gaze fixed on him as the others around the table chatted unaware of the couple making their way to the table.

Jessica's heart seem to hit the floor as she watched them, '_ they look so perfect together, Sirius' body worth dying for, the face of a heavenly angel, a smile that made you just want to melt and that soft raven hair that fell so perfectly around his face and then there was her! Miss Perfection , perfect curves, perfect face, perfect blonde hair that was never out of place, perfect height for him and those perfectly long legs of hers that she liked to show off'_ Jessica thought. Next to her, Jessica felt like a frumpy flat chested first year.

A large buffet of food filled the tables, candles on the tables burst to life as everyone tucked into the feast, small talk and laughter filled the hall as they had their fill on the delicious dinner, Jessica often glancing across the table to Sirius.

By the end of dinner Jessica had lost all hope, Sirius never even acknowledged her existence at their table, talking to everyone except her; if she didn't know better she would have sworn it was deliberate.

Professor Dumbledore cleared away a couple of tables, giving ample round for the dancing to begin, soft music filled the hall as couples made their way passed their table to the dance floor.

"That's it", Jessica sighed as she pulled her hair out of the French twist letting her long locks fall down over her shoulders, making her way over to the large punch bowl near the fireplace " I give up he's not worth it."

"Just hold up there", Remus laughed handing her a goblet of Christmas punch, "You know why he doesn't talk to you? Because he thinks you're stuck up" he informed her.

"What me!, I'll give him stuck up the little arrogant pratt", Jessica said slamming her drink on a nearby table and pulling out her wand.

"Hey! Get back here", Remus said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back, "Just try being you around him, because you do tend to be a tiny little bit snobbish around him".

Jessica looked at her friend then over to Sirius, "Yeh, but that's only because Lily despises James so much and he's always with James".

Remus looked bewildered at her, "What does how Lily feel about Prongs have to do with how you treat Padfoot when he's around Prongs".

"It's a girl thing, you just support your friends pet hates, Lily detests James so, that carries to Sirius when he's around James, it's like detesting by association", Jessica said confusing him even more, "But it's not that I detest him, far from, I just sort of ignore him when he's with the Toerag, as Lily calls him".

Remus looked even more astounded as he tried to reason with what she had just said, "And where exactly do I fit into the equation of yours?".

"Oh you're easy Moony" she teased "You were our friend first, so we forgive you for your bad choice of friends", she said.

"Oh you forgive me do you? And who said you could call me Moony?", Remus good-naturedly questioned, poking her in the ribs.

"Not if you don't stop tickling me", she laughed, "Anyway I don't care, who needs him I'm not going to try and get his attention any more, stuff him", She said polishing off her drink.

"Right, you just keep telling yourself that", Remus said raising his eyebrows at her, "And you've had how many drinks? Because you do realize Prongs spiked the punch".

Jessica smirked at him as she gabbed herself another drink, her gaze drifting towards the dance floor, watching Lily and Steven; she noticed she wasn't the only one watching them.

The rest of the night Jessica spent dancing with Remus, talking with Lily and Pip and trying to forget Sirius, by two in the morning there was only a handful of students left in the hall, a long with, Remus, James, Peter, Pippa and Molly. Lily had just gone up to bed and Sirius had left earlier with Perfect Pixie.

Jessica got up, refilling their drinks, when she came back over to the table Pip had slipped in nicking her seat, she handed Remus his drink and stood next to him, rather than sitting over the other side of the table near Peter.

"Sit down here", he said pulling her down onto his lap, Jessica rested her head against his shoulder as Remus tapped his hand on her leg to the beat of the music, their closeness drawing James attention as he watched them for awhile, as Jessica grew tired she snuggled her head into Remus' neck and he in turn held her closer, James eventually tapping Remus on the arm as his mind started to make mischief.

"Why don't you kiss her Moony", he said loud enough for everyone at the table to hear.

Jessica opened her eyes and looked around the table as they all looked at them, to her horror Sirius had come back in and was sitting watching to see what Remus would do.

Jessica quickly glanced at Remus, his normally pale face was turning red as he tried to ignore James, but James being James wasn't about to let it go.

"Come on Moony I dare you to kiss Jessy and you know the price for refusing a dare", James taunted.

Jessica sat up looking at him as she felt his arms tighten around her, she could see in his eyes that he was just as nervous as her, but Jessica wasn't about to let James push him around, she would kiss him, what would one kiss between friends hurt and she had admit she had wondered what it would be like to kiss him, having had quiet a few drinks also went along way to helping her pluck up the courage.

Remus ran his hand across her cheek brushing away a stand of hair, "You don't have to do this you know", he said.

"No I want to, I mean… if you want to that is?", she responded now feeling more nervous as the others around the table watched on.

"Yeh I want to", Remus said smiling at her "But only if you're sure?".

"I'm sure", she said softly to him.

"Will you two stop talking about it and get on with it", James complained as he sat back watching.

Jessica glanced over to see Sirius watching them intently, she looked back to Remus. Gently he pulled her closer, nervously she put her arms around his neck as his hand slipped under her hair and caressed the back of her neck, she had never realized before what a gentle touch he had , she closed her eyes, smiling as he moved in closer, suddenly feeling his tender lips capturing hers. Any sudden burst of passion she was expecting died the moment their lips touched as she felt like she was trying to snog her brother. Remus pulled back and she knew instantly by the look on his face that he had felt the same way, both of them looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Let not try that again", Remus said smiling at her.

"Never", Jessica said giving a little shudder as she leaned back into his arms.

"What was that?" Sirius said sitting up "You don't call that little dribble a kiss Moony".

Jessica glared over to Sirius, wishing they would all stop picking on Remus as he sat up further in his chair and started rubbing her back.

"Well if your going to complain there Padfoot, why don't you show us amateurs how it's done", Remus boldly suggested.

'_Good, you tell him Remus'_ Jessica thought as she contently rested her head back on Remus' shoulder.

"I think Moony's just challenged you Padfoot", James laughed as he stirred the pot with his taunts.

Jessica lifted her head off Remus' shoulder to see what this so-called expert would do, she watched Sirius as his gaze drifted from Molly to Pip then to her.

"Well if you don't have a problem with me kissing your girlfriend", Sirius said with an air of boldness.

Jessica's relaxed composure suddenly vacated her, as she looked almost terrified at Remus, her eyes silently pleading with him to shut up and not say a word.

"I have no problem with you kissing Jess, since she's not my girlfriend", Remus said challenging Sirius to go through with it.

Jessica's heart pounded out of her chest as she heard Sirius move his chair back and walk over towards her, her eyes fixed on Remus as he smiled at her like he had just given her the greatest Christmas present ever.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" she whispered.

"I'm giving you an opportunity so get over there and make the most of it", he shrewdly grinned.

Jessica tensed as she felt Sirius grab hold of her arm as Lupin pushed her off his lap, Sirius took her aside then stepped back sizing her up as he looked her up and down.

Jessica looked nervously at the floor, unable to bring herself to look at him; she thought if her heart didn't stop beating so fast she would pass out at any moment.

Taking in a deep breath and drew up the courage to look up at him as he neared her, he gently pushed her hair back from her face, he seemed so much taller to her now she was so close to him, something James also noticed as he made a snide comment.

"Maybe you need a chair over there Padfoot", he laughed.

Jessica threw a glaring look to James as Sirius laughed then walked over and kicked Peter off his chair.

That was it, she wasn't some piece of meat for them to pass around and make fun of, no matter how much she wanted to be kissed by Sirius, she stormed back over to the table.

"Jess, where are you going?" Remus questioned as he seized her arm.

Jessica glanced over to Sirius as he sat casually stretched out on the chair watching her, "I'm not going to look like an idiot standing on that chair to kiss him".

Sirius sat up laughing at her, "Who said anything about you standing on the chair ?, you're not that short and for your information I got the chair for me to sit on, it is two in the morning and I am allowed to feel tired, so don't go getting all snooty on me".

"I don't get snooty", Jessica snapped as she pulled out of Remus' grip.

"So then you're chickening out? ", Sirius said raising his eyebrows at her.

"No!" she firmly stated.

"Well then", Sirius said motioning with his finger for her to come over to him.

Remus gave her a little shove in the back pushing her back over towards Sirius, Jessica stood in front of him as he looked up at her, a cheeky grin rising across his face as he glanced over to James and Remus as they stood leaning against the table.

Sirius took hold of her hand, pulling her down onto his lap, he looked down his leg as she sat at the very edge of his knee, "You can move closer", he put his arm around her waist pulling her right up against him, as he did he felt her start to tremble.

He leaned over to her softly whispering in her ear "I don't bite you know, that is of course, unless you want me to". Jessica lowered her head as the reality of the situation set in, she was sitting on his lap, so close to him, about to experience a kiss she had dreams about, while their friends sat around watching.

He lifted her chin, her face only inches from his, her eyes locked on his as he gazed at her, relaxing her, his tender touch as his hand stroked the side of her face, then slipped down her neck, then up to her cheeks again as he held her face so delicately, his thumbs softly rubbing her cheeks as he moved ever so slowly in on her, her breath seemed to escaped her as his lips gentle touched hers.

The sounds in the Great hall faded into oblivion, it was only the two of them as Jessica responded to every move his lips made of her, his tongue pushing into her mouth exploring her. Sirius abruptly pulled back smiling at her, a wave of disappointment swamped her, she wanted more.

He moved her hand as it clutched tightly to his other leg, placing it on his shoulder, Jessica smiled as he again pulled her closer, this time he wasted no time seizing her lips, her hands moved up behind his neck, caressing through his hair as she pulled him closer, she felt him smile at her reaction, now not the least big nervous.

"Excuse me, you two! Stop that" Professor McGonagall call as she rushed over towards Sirius and Jessica, "There will be none of that going on" she informed them both as she separated them.

James and Remus both burst into laughter as a red faced McGonagall faced off with Sirius.

"You wanted us to get better acquainted didn't you?" Sirius questioned her, "That was the whole point of this ball, wasn't it?"

"Don't you get smart with me Mr. Black" She harshly snapped at him as he leaned back against the table near James and Remus.

Jessica was still lost in the kiss, a smile still plastered across her face.

* * *

Next chapter soon.

Let me know what you think so far.

NIK


End file.
